


Blue Neighbourhood

by Sheriparty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romance, Theater magnus bane, cute lil gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheriparty/pseuds/Sheriparty
Summary: A love storyMagnus Bane is the beautiful, bisexual, eccentric theater majorAlec Lightwood is an awkward bean who can only grasp at Magnus and watch from the sidelines - and he knows that he can never have what he wantsAnd he wants Magnus





	1. Chapter one - Blue Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> It may start off slow but I promise it's necessary and it will pick up  
> I love sub-plots 
> 
> I have used some conversations and quotes from the show because I'm unoriginal

** Chapter 1 – Blue Neighbourhood **

_You make my heart shake  
Bend and break  
But I can't turn away  
And it's driving me wild   
You're driving me wild_ _\- Wild, Troye Sivan_

 

_You’re an abomination! No. I do not care, you will not be allowed under this roof if you continue this behavior. So, you can get this silly idea of bisexuality out of your damn mind, because it’s not happening under my roof._

The words echoed over and over in Alec’s head. His father… he had scared him. The words, though not directed at him, had destroyed any hope he had left. And all his fear had turned to worry. Not only for himself but for his sister. Izzy had looked terrified, and she never looked terrified – she was too strong for that.         

Alec had never seen his sister look so defeated. There were tears in her eyes when she came out of their father’s study and Alec hadn’t been able to do anything to help. He followed her, asking if there was anything he could do, but she hadn’t said anything. She had just stared blankly ahead and walked out of the house, leaving Alec there to wonder if she’d ever return. He didn’t want to follow her, she obviously wanted to be alone, but he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt for not trying to go after her and console her.

He had almost decided to go after her when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Jace. Alec rolled his eyes at the message:

**Jace:**

**I kinda need you to come get me. Please. I’ll make it up to you. Here’s the address,**

“Great”, Alec sighed. Being the only one who could drive had its setbacks, carpooling Jace around was one of them. After he glanced down at the address he frowned. _What’s Jace doing at Magnus’ place?_  Alec thought to himself as he got his keys ready to leave against his better judgment. Usually, he wouldn’t bother but he needed to get out of the house. And besides, judging from the address, Magnus didn’t live too far away.

 

***

Magnus’ apartment complex was bigger and more eccentric than Alec had first imagined. He knew that Magnus was a wealthy performing arts student who threw infamous parties, but he had never imagined it to be this refined. He took the elevator to the top floor and found Magnus’ loft, which was easier than Alec had innately thought since it was one of the only rooms on the top floor.

The door was unhinged and soft music poured out of the place – it didn’t seem as though there was a party going on. Alec didn’t want to intrude regardless and almost left before a tall girl came out of the apartment and spotted him.

“Are you looking for Magnus?” She asked, smiling as Alec flinched at her Brooklyn accent.

Alec shook his head, “My brother, um … Jace asked me to come pick him up”

The tall girl giggles, “Oh, that handsome fella, he’s in one of the bedrooms. Good look finding him” She winked and staggered away with her heels in hand. Alec rolled his eyes and entered the apartment.

 

And Alec thought the building was nice. Despite the mess, the loft was – in a word – excessive. Patterns of red and black decorated the hallway leading to a large room filled with artifacts that were surprisingly untouched. He was slightly taken back but the décor, it wasn’t what he expected from a student’s house. 

“Like the view?”

Alec jumped at the sound and turned to see a person he assumed to be Magnus Bane. Who else would be covered in glitter … and walk around in just a shirt and blazer. Only a shirt and blazer.

“Um, yes it’s very nice” Alec stuttered, trying not to let his eyes wander down the man’s body too far.

“You do know that the party has ended, don’t you…”? He trailed off.

“Yeah, sorry, um, I’m looking for my brother” A quizzical look crossed Magnus’ face, “Jace. My brother’s Jace”

The look of distaste on his face almost made Alec laugh.

“He’s in the bedroom down the hall, but I wouldn’t enter. My roommate has a horrible taste in men” Magnus smiled, “You are welcome to wait. I have cocktails.”

Alec had to laugh a little at that, “Um, sure I’ll stay”. He instantly regretted that all he wanted to do was get Jace and go home. He was much too awkward for this.

 

“Here” Magnus passed him a cocktail, Alec had no idea what it was but took it anyway. It didn’t look like a cocktail, and Alec was sure that it didn’t taste like one either. Magnus laughed when Alec cringed at the taste whilst taking a sip of his own. Alec realized that he had no idea what to say. Luckily for him, Magnus wasn’t the awkward mess that he was.

“I’m Magnus. Since you never asked” He smiled, taking another sip of his drink, never taking his eyes away from Alec’s”

“Alec… Lightwood” Alec smiled back and clinked his glass with Magnus’. He took another sip and immediately regretted it.

Magnus laughed. “I must say, your brother is quite the catch – though he does like to make a mess” He gestured to the room around him. Alec laughed in sympathy, he knew all too well just how ‘messy’ Jace could be.

“Well, I’ll be sure to let him know” Alec laughed.

“Be sure to let who know what?”

Jace had come out of the bedroom – without a shirt and with two girls on his arms. Alec tried to not let his perfect body distract him, but it was to no avail. “Thanks for coming to get me” Jace winked at Alec making him blush, which he attempted to hide with an eye roll, and retrieved his shirt from the couch. Magnus didn’t say anything to Jace and he looked quite annoyed at him – Alec figured it has something to do with the mess.

“Goodbye Alexander”

 

***

Izzy hadn’t come home. It had been three days already and he hadn’t heard anything from her – other than a text that just read ‘sorry’. He was worried sick about her, and it angered him that his father didn’t seem to care. He didn’t even try to explain what happened. He just told them both that Izzy had made the decision to leave and that was the end of it – of course he was lying but Alec didn’t correct him. How could he? Alec kept texting Izzy, though she never replied. Alec didn’t expect her too, but he couldn’t help but keep on texting her – just so she knew that they were all okay. Alec had no idea how he could manage any longer without her, he was extremely protective of his little sister and they were quite close. She made living with Robert almost worth it. He was unbearable when she wasn’t here, and so, Alec threw himself into his studies trying to forget that she wasn’t there. But every time his phone buzzed, he hoped that it was her.  

As the week went on Alec’s worry for his sister grew and grew until he couldn’t take it anymore. Yes, he was terrified of his father but right now he didn’t care about that. He needed to know if Izzy was okay – and Robert defiantly knew where she was. He practically was the American government for God’s sake.

Taking a deep breath, Alec went into his father’s office without bothering to knock.

“Alexander what do you think you’re…”

“Where’s Izzy? I know that you’ve been keeping tabs on her. Where is she?” Alec spoke in one long breath.

“Your sister is none of my concern. She has turned her back on this family, so if you’re worried about her I suggest you ask her yourself”

“I have. She won’t answer my texts or my calls.”

“Then leave her be. If she does not call you back, then she obviously doesn’t want to be found. She’s probably at her silly artist friend’s house or with whatever boyfriend she has now. You cannot go after her, she is no longer a part of this family” Robert stood up, and walked towards Alec – who took a step back. “I suggest you put that girl out of your mind Alexander. And please leave me now. I have work to do”

And that was it. He got nothing other than a maybe location. He knew that Izzy and Clary were close, but he didn’t know how to contact Clary – and he definitely wasn’t going to risk Raphael’s –he doubted she’d be there.

“Stupid Fray” He muttered as he walked to his room

“Alec, what has Clary done to you now?” Jace stood outside his door, aching Alec.

“Nothing. I think Izzy is with her and I have no way of contacting her”

Jace laughed and gave Alec his phone. “Her number’s in there – and don’t go making her like you. I’m working on her” Jace winked and went into his room, leaving Alec to stand there marveling at the being that was Jace Wayland. Ugh. Alec shook the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention to Jace’s phone.

 

He found Clary’s name and was about to call her when Alec’s own phone started ringing.

“Hello” He answered, “Who is this?”

“Alexander, hi. It's Magnus. We met the other day – at the party”

Alec felt his heart flutter at the sound of Magnus’ voice. “Um... yea hi. What’s up?”

“Well, I was just thinking that it was really nice getting to know you – You were quite adorable. Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?”

There goes the heart flutter again. “That sounds fun um, when?” Alec tried his hardest to keep his cool but he felt like he was going to burst.

“How about right now?”

Then Jace’s phone sounded with a text from Clary. “Um, now’s not really a good time for me, Another time. I gotta go”

Alec hung up and quickly opened the message on Jace’s phone.

 

**Clary**

**Izzy is here. You may wanna come see her. She’s in a bad place. Bring Alec, she needs her big brother.**

****

Panic immediately set in.

“Jace!” He called. “We need to go. Izzy needs us”

Jace all but busted down his door. Without saying a word, they both ran out of the house and into Jace’s car. Alec didn’t know if they’d bothered to close the door, but he hardly cared as Jace speeded off down the road. 


	2. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy gets herself into trouble and Alec gets super protective

_**Chapter 2 - Bite** _

 

 

 

_Oh, we'll go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats_  
No, we're never gonna' quit it, no we're never gonna' quit it no  
Yeah we're dressed in black from head to toe, we've got guns hidden under our petticoats  
No, we're never gonna' quit it. no, we're never gonna' quit it no

_-Chocolate, The 1975_

 

To say Izzy was in bad shape was an understatement. She was completely out of it when Alec and Jace arrived at Clary’s – and she wouldn’t let them see Izzy until she had explained what happened. She told them that Izzy had gotten to hers last week and was a complete wreck. But she had barely been in. She had been spending all her time with her boyfriend and when she had come back she had been high. But this time, she had gone too far and she didn’t look good.

 

Alec didn’t believe her until he saw Izzy. She looked thinner than she had before, and there were dark circles under her sunken eyes. He went over to sit with her, placing her head in his lap and looked down at her sleeping face. She looked content.

“Who did that?” Jace asked, pointing at the bruises on Izzy’s arms.

“I suppose that Raphael did that. But I’m not sure. She’s been around a lot of guys these past few days.”

“What do you mean, it was probably Raphael? Of course it was him, that bastard.”

“Jace calm down…” Clary tried but Jace wasn’t listening.

He was fuming, and he stormed out without giving Alec and Clary any time to protest. Clary shot a sympathetic look towards Alec, “I’m sorry… If I could have stopped her I would have”

 

“I know Clary, It’s okay. I’m just happy that you called when you did.” That wasn’t entirely true but Alec knew how Izzy was and that Clary wouldn’t have been able to call them without feeling bad. “You’re an amazing big brother” Clary grumbled, looking towards her own brothers’ room.

Alec wasn’t paying her much attention and was instead tending to his sister who was waking up. She looked confused, her eyes were bloodshot and a goofy smile spread across her face when she saw Alec.

 

“Why hello there, big brother” She laughed, then stopped and frowned, “Hey Clary told on me”

“I was worried, Izzy. You didn’t look so good this morning” Clary’s voice had gone soft as she stroked Izzy’s hair, “You know I only want to keep you safe”

“As do I, Izzy.” Alec looked at her sister who had tears in her eyes as she said nothing and wrapped her arms around Alec.

“Don’t take me back there” Izzy mumbled into Alec's shoulder. He wasn’t sure whether she meant home or wherever she had been with Raphael but he wasn’t going to let her go back to Raphael. “I’ll keep you safe”. Alec looked over at Clary, “Is your brother okay with Izzy staying here… home isn’t the best place for her right now?”

“Who cares? I’m the eldest and this is my house. Izzy can stay here for as long as she wants…” Her voice trailed off for a second, “And so can you. But we only have one spear bedroom”

“Thank you, Clary. But I’ll only stay until Izzy is better. I don’t… I can’t leave her right now” He looked down at his little sister. He hated seeing how fragile she was – she was always the strong one and now it was his turn.

 

Alec stayed at Clary’s for the next few days, missing god knows how many lessons at college, helping Izzy recover from what had happened with Raphael. And that was not a pretty story.

 

Raphael had taken Izzy in at the hotel where he was staying for a few days. They did the things all couples did at hotels, drink, smoke, have sex etc. etc. And it was all fine until Raphael had got violent when Izzy refused to take the drugs he offered to her – which is when she ran to Clary’s. She slept it off for a few days then went back to talk to Raphael, and she had stayed with him as he seemed apologetic. That’s when it happened. He had spiked Izzy’s food and had kept her drugged up for days – she had no idea what happened but he had apparently got bored of her since he had just left her at Clary’s.

 

Alec was beyond angry at this point. It hurt to see his sister break down like that, but he had no choice but to stay with her. He needed to keep her safe and make sure she was okay in her recovery. Besides, Jace had already beat the shit out of Raphael – which made Izzy mad at him but she’d forgive Jace eventually.  Alec had planned to do worse to that bastard but he had promised to stay with Izzy until she felt better. But waiting only made the anger boil up inside him.

 

He stayed with Izzy for another week after that. Alec laughed when Izzy first told him to go home. She had still been pretty out of it. When she started to get better she had told him to go home again but Alec had refused to go until she has shown him that she was capable of thinking for herself and not letting the drugs take over her.

The third time she told him to go home, he actually – though reluctantly -listened to her. She looked as if she were getting better, and Clary had agreed. Though he did kick up a fuss about it at first, he eventually allowed himself to be bullied out of the apartment.

 

Alec found himself walking to Raphael’s place. After everything that he had done to Izzy, Alec felt compelled to say something to him. Obviously, he didn’t answer the door first time, after what Jace had done to him Alec didn’t blame him. He buzzed again and again before he got impatient,

“Raphael answer the door you bastard!” Alec shouted ringing the buzzer again. When the door was finally opened Alec all but ran up the stairs and practically broke down the door. His hands were around Raphael’s throat in an instant.

 

“Did you honestly think Jace was the only one you’d have to deal with.” Alec’s anger grew as he threw Raphael against the wall. “What the fuck did you do to my sister?”

Without letting go, Alec threw Raphael to the ground and kept his hand wrapped around his throat. Raphael didn’t look scared which angered Alec even further.

“I didn’t do anything. The girl came to me. I was just happy to oblige” Arrogance dripped off him like sweat, making Alec see red. He grabbed Raphael by the collar and dragged him up to pin him against the wall.

“What did you give her”

“Nothing she didn’t want”

Alec reeled back and punched Raphael in the face causing blood to splatter on the side next to them.

“Tell me what you gave her you son of a bitch”

 Raphael just laughed. “I didn’t give her nothing new. She’d taken it all before, I’m surprised you and your brother care so much – she seemed to believe that you were better off without her.” He laughed again and it was too much for Alec. He reeled back again and punched Raphael square in the jaw again and again until he couldn’t anymore. He threw Raphael over the table onto the floor, smashing the bottles that laid there already.

“Stay away from Izzy, or I swear to god I will kill you”

 

 ***

Izzy was getting better, she still hadn’t come home and was living with Clary, but at least she was getting better. She was practically her old self when Alec saw her again – being away from Raphael had really don’t her some good. She was already back to annoying Alec.

 

Alec had almost forgotten about Magnus – well he had forgotten about Magnus – until Izzy him to go to a party with her and Clary. One of Magnus’ parties. He wouldn’t have gone if it weren’t for Izzy – and for the text Magnus had sent him.

 

**Magnus:**

**I hope to see you ;)**

Alec hadn’t understood the significance of the smiley face but Magnus intrigued him – more than anyone else had. It was weird. Magnus seemed to have Alec in a trance. Every time his name was mentioned, all Alec could think about was those amazing green eyes of his – and the bizarre way he was dressed. He wore too many necklaces and clothes so tight he may as well not had been wearing any at all. Alec wanted to see what that looked like, Magnus wearing nothing…

 

‘Nope’ Alec stopped himself ‘you cannot think like this. Stop it’

 

Alec had no idea where all this was coming from and he didn’t like being confused like this. He’d never been in this situation before and he had no idea how to go about it. He would ask Izzy but she had enough on her plate, and there was no way she asks Jace about it. He would just have to swallow his pride and go ahead with it.

 

Besides how bad could a party be?

 

“With the way you’re dressed, not as bad as it could be if I’d allowed you to dress yourself” Izzy answered the question that he had not been aware his asked aloud. Alec looked down at what Izzy had picked out for him – a denim button shirt and jeans – which was something she had called ‘the lesser of two evils’. Apparently, Alec’s clothes weren’t party material. This just made him more nervous, but he was there to make sure Izzy didn’t do anything stupid.

 

Izzy laughed at his nervousness as they all walked into Magnus’ loft. It had changed since the last time Alec was in there. Now there was a lot more red and gold but it wouldn’t have been too noticeable since he only changed the décor.

“Izzy, I’m just gonna – go sit,” Alec said to his sister, who was already making eyes at a guy across the room. Alec just rolled his eyes and made his way to the sofa’s to become invisible. Parties were not really his scene, and he didn’t exactly thrive in social situations. If it were up to him, he would have allowed himself to all but blend into the sofa and become non-existent.

 

 

“Why, hello there Alexander.”

Well, that obviously wasn’t going to happen now.   

“Magnus, hey” Alec looked up at him, and he was just as breathtakingly handsome as the last time Alec had seen him. And he was wearing pants this time.

“May I ask why you look adamant in allowing yourself to be absorbed into my lovely couch” Magnus smiled, and Alec laughed.

“Um… Parties aren’t really my scene – I’m just here to look after Izzy” And to see you, he added in his head.

“And here I thought you were itching for us to see each over again. I know I was, how disappointing Alexander” Magnus winked, making Alec blush.

“I…Um… I’m glad to see you again” Alec smiled, “And It’s Alec – Alexander is why my parents call me”

“Well, Alexander, I think it suits you” Alec smiled and blushed again, “You should do that more often, you have an adorable smile” Magnus winked at him again – making Alec bush once more.

Alec was staring into Magnus’ eyes, and he couldn’t help it. His eyes felt as though they were glued to this amazingly handsome man in front of him, who was the most beautiful person Alec had ever seen. It was though he were in a trance. He barely noticed Magnus bringing his hand to Alec's cheek as though he were wiping something away.

“Alexander, my dear” Magnus’ voice brought Alec back to the present, “I must go and talk to my other guests. Call me” He winked and walked away. Or rather, danced away. His movements had a certain rhythmic flow to them – as if he were dancing. It was kinda beautiful.

 

He watched Magnus as he went over to talk to two other people who both looked over at Alec when Magnus started talking. Alec made eye contact with the tallest of the three who was a guy with bright green hair; he winked at Alec, causing him to blush and look away.

 

Magnus saw his friend wink at Alec and sighed, “Ragnor my dear, did you not hear what I said? The boy is mine”

Ragnor laughed at his friend, “Yes Magnus, I heard you. But that boy is quite… delicious.”

The smaller blue-haired girl rolled her eyes at both of them, “Boys, do try to calm yourself. The poor child looks extremely uncomfortable. I’m going to comfort your guest Magnus. Do try to not to tear each over apart”

 

They both watched their friend go to Alec. He seemed to relax a little, but the tenseness in his shoulders never did ease.

“Instead of trying to take what is mine Ragnor, you should ask out Catarina. You would make quite the couple” Magnus teased his friend as he watched Catarina with Alec. “You are right about Alec, he is quite delicious.”

 

                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gay children :')   
> I'm not good at writing conflict so I hope it's not too terrible  
> Also, Cat and Ragnor are too amazing to not put into this fic - I'll try to not make it too busy 
> 
> Kudos makes me smile ^.^


End file.
